User blog:NejiHyuga2/Overhauling the Wiki
Alright, here we go. First and foremost, I, as the technical "owner" of this Wiki, would like to apologize for suddenly making this community explode in the most voracious deletion war I've seen in my collective six years (almost) that I've been an editor of any Wiki. I admit that some of my actions were totally uncalled for and I sincerely apologize. Now, with that out of the way, let's get to the meat and potatoes of me writing this blog. Overhauling the Rules I have noticed that the Manual of Style is laughably short. In this respect, I would like to bring everyone around in coming up with a new proper set of rules that will function well. (This will go on the Type-Moon Fate Fanon:Rules page. I will also make revisions to the current MoS to implement the changes below.) General Rules *Do not vandalize articles. I think we can all agree on an immediate block if an article has been vandalized. *Do not ask to become a sysop (admin) of the Wiki. I will detail a section below solely on the application process to become a moderator. *Do not create offensive articles, upload offensive or pornographic images, insert or use vulgar language, or make racial slurs. *Do not create "place holder articles" or overly short articles. If you must come back to complete an unfinished article, please make sure to notify admins by placing the template on the page so that we know the page is still in the works. *Respect neutrality and do not jump into another user's dispute. Please, if it doesn't concern you, do not get involved. *Do not advertise other sites on this wiki (includes posting outside links) and do not spam. Wikia Rules The Wikia platform we use also has its own set of rules and we observe those same rules here as well. *Edit and create pages! It's a wiki, that's what it's for! But, if you make an edit that is not in good faith (i.e. Trolling edit), you may face a block. *'Be civil.' If you are not civil, you will receive a warning. After repeated violations (thrice, including the first offense), you will be blocked for one week due to inappropriate behavior. *'Obey all rules'. If you do not you will face the consequences of the admins. *'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being, who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. That goes for sysops as well. **Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. Reverting is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2=17"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. *'No personal attacks!' Don't write that "user so and so is an idiot", or insult him/her. Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). If you fail to treat them with respect, you will be administered a one week ban. If you continue, you will receive an automatic permaban for harassment. *Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on mainspace articles. Regarding Trolls *If there is a troll, please do not feed the trolls as it will get you blocked. Immediately report the troll to the admins and we will try to block and remove the troll as soon as possible. Consequences I will implement the same system for all rules on the Wiki, however, I want everyone's input on whether or not these consequences are cumulative or separate for if a user breaks different policies. (I obviously vote for cumulative.) This is the system I have in mind. *'First offense': Warning. *'Second offense': Warning. *'Third offense': Warning and two-day block. *'Fourth offense': One-week block. *'Fifth offense': Three-week block. *'Sixth offense': Five-week block. *'Seventh offense': Permanent block. Wiki Standards This section will detail the standards that all users must uphold on this Wiki. (This will go in Type-Moon Fate Fanon:Standards.) Article Creation *Do not create "Stub" articles intentionally. If you want to finish it later, place the template on the page and do so. **This is also acceptable if you want to reveal character information in-story, but do not create an article just to act as a placeholder. *All articles should be created with proper grammar, punctuation, and sentence structure. See the Manual of Style (this will also be overhauled). General Editing *Be courteous. If an article is marked with someone's tag, do not edit it unless you have their explicit permission. To do so is considered vandalism and will result in a warning. *Check your spelling and grammar when making articles. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). *Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's talk page. User Communication *Be polite and kind to other users. This is a no-brainer. *Do not talk down to another user. This also applies to sysops. Just because they have a few extra buttons, doesn't make you any better than the new user that has only been here an hour. **If you sense tension or an argument building, disengage from the conversation. **If there is a certain user you don't get along with, and you know it, avoid them. *Do not go looking to stir up trouble just because you dislike someone or something written on the wiki. Remember, your opinion isn't the law, and you don't have to force it down someone's throat. *Be helpful. If something you read doesn't quite make sense, or you have a great idea that would compliment one a user is writing on, tell them, but tell them in a polite, considerate manner. Sysop Communication *Do not forgo warnings. If a policy requires a warning, or even two warnings, before action is taken, give them out. Ignoring that step is reserved for only the most extreme cases. *Be helpful. As a sysop, users regard you automatically as someone authoritative. Always help them out whenever you can. *Avoid bias. Do not reprimand one user for breaking the rules, but then overlook your buddy's own rule-breaking. Deletion Policy This is the most charged policy and the one policy that must be implemented especially considering recent events. (This will go in Type-Moon Fate Fanon:Deletion policy.) Deletion Guidelines *'Spam': anything such as blatant advertising, pages of random text, or user pages created by other users. *Content that does not pertain to the Type-Moon universe or can be considered "crossover" content. *Content which does not conform specific policies such as (though not limited to): **Images that do not conform to our Image policy. **Talkpages against the Talkpage policy. **Userpages which violate the Userpage policy. Pages containing only plagiarised content (if it is just a section of the page that is plagiarised it may simply be removed). Regarding Pages Marked for Deletion *If your article is marked for deletion, do not remove the deletion tag. *Discuss the article's deletion on its talk page. *An article's deletion must be the unanimous decision of the sysops. **If deletion is not agreed upon unanimously within one week (7 days) of the tag's posting, the owner of the page, or a sysop, may remove the tag from the article. Blanking Articles "Blanking" a page means that you've replaced the text on a page with either nothing or just a few words. Do. Not. Do it. If you want your articles deleted, request it from a sysop. Blanking will be considered vandalism and will result in an auto-block. Content Policy This is also the most charged policy considering recent events. (This will go in Type-Moon Fate Fanon:Content policy. It will also be short unless anyone has suggestions on what to add.) Character Articles *While characters can certainly take after canon characters, or be based on them, they cannot be carbon copies of them. If your character has the same history, appearance, personality, and abilities as a canon character, or any combination of the four (or very similar personality, appearance, history, and abilities), then you are in violation of this rule. We are a wiki that promotes originality. **Using a character's likeness is not against the rules unless you are also copying other aspects of the character used. However, this should be done sparingly. *In the creation of characters, refrain from being overly gory or sexual with page details. While yes, the original is that of an eroge, this Wiki is to be kept family-friendly as much as possible. Concerning Canon Canon is the standard for this Wiki: the canon of Fate/stay night is the general standard of this site. This doesn't mean you can't do alternate universes, no, canon already abuses that to death (see , , its sequels, , , , and ). This standard basically applies to Heroic Spirits, Servants, Magecrafts, and others. For example, if canonically, a specific magecraft has a specific weakness, that will be the same here. Image Policy This section details what can and cannot be used in images. (This will go in Type-Moon Fate Fanon:Image policy.) Copyright Taken directly from Wikia's Terms of Use: "You are solely responsible for the content, including but not limited to photos, profiles information, messages, search results edits, and other content that you upload, publish or display (hereinafter, "submit") on or through the Service, or transmit to or share with other users. You may not submit content to the Service that you did not create or that you not have permission to submit. For submissions to search results pages, you may not submit content that is not compatible with the license used by the particular project of the Service. You understand and agree that the others may, but are not obligated to, edit, delete or remove (without notice) any content from the Service, for any reason or no reason. You also represent and warrant that you own or have the necessary licenses, rights, releases, consents, and permissions to direct the Company to copy, store, publish, display, and distribute your content via the Service. The Site is not and shall not function as an archive. We have no liability to you or any other person for loss, damage, or destruction to your content. You are solely responsible at your sole cost and expense for creating backup copies and replacing any content you post or store on the Service or provide to us. When you post content on the Site, you authorize and direct us to make such copies thereof as we deem necessary in order to facilitate the posting and storage of the content on the Site." General Notes *Images in the public domain (Google, DeviantArt, or some other image search site) are, contrary to popular belief, not extensively copyrighted. They are free to be used by anyone under United States law and Wikia policy. Therefore, they may be used freely by anyone on the site without having to give attribution. **If an artist from any site requests you give attribution to his/her work, do so out of respect for them. *When you upload a new image, do not overwrite any existing images. Always upload new images under a new file name, unless the files were originally uploaded by you and you would like to replace it. *Do not upload pornographic, vulgar, or gory images. *If you are using an edited image that comes from an already copyrighted source, that is on another Wikia wiki, you do not have to attribute the wiki it came from or the user that edited it. *Upload images of yourself to the wiki at your own risk. *Images representing characters and abilities are allowed to be from any drawn medium. Real-life images are not allowed. Multiple Images The issue of multiple users using the images of the same character has often been a hot-button issue on this wiki. The policy of this wiki, in regards to this, is as follows. *It is allowed for more than one user to use the images of the same character if the following conditions are met; **The images in question come from another series (doesn't have to be an anime or manga) that is not owned by either user. For example, two users using images of for their characters. **The images in question come from the main canon. Since the content of Type-Moon is only owned by Kinoko Nasu and his team, no one else can claim ownership of their images, even if they are edited versions of those images. *It is not allowed for more than one user to use the images of the same character if the following is the case; **If the image was created, from scratch, by the user that uploaded the image. **If the user paid for the image from a third-party source (such as an artist from DeviantArt). In the latter two cases, if you have the permission of the original creator, then it becomes acceptable for more than one user to have the images of the same character. Blocking Policy This is the third policy that must be implemented immediately in light of recent events. (This will go in Type-Moon Fate Fanon:Blocking policy.) General Terms *'Blocking': Blocking is the method by which sysops prevent damage to the wiki by preventing the blocked user from editing. On this Wiki, blocking is also used as a consequence for breaking one of the various policies. *'AutoBlock': Also known as an instant block, or an insta-ban. Reserved for the most extreme cases, it is a block that takes place immediately, without a warning. These are used as a last resort, and only to prevent terrible damage to the wiki. *'Permanent Block': Also known as a perma-ban. Like the autoblock, this is a last case scenario tool. It can be used to block the use permanently, or indefinitely from the wiki. Reasons for Blocking The following are reasons to preform a block on a user; *Persistently making personal attacks. *Persistent vandalism. *Persistent gross incivility. *Persistent harassment. *Persistent spamming. *Edit warring or revert warring. *Breaching the multiple users policy. *Persistently violating other policies or guidelines. *Accounts with inappropriate usernames. Conclusion I will work on more policies but these are the ones that need immediate scrutiny by my admin team and the community. Thank you, NejiHyuga2 (talk) 03:06, January 11, 2020 (UTC) P.S. I want a unanimous vote to delete anything by JCP. His stuff is far far '''far' too radioactive for this Wiki, even if it is for fun.'' Category:Blog posts